


Clarity

by 5H1TAKE



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, i'm sorry for chikage crimes on main, no beta we die like 8, oh yeah I don't actually name drop that it's chikage either idk what i'm on, picnic date, reader has no pronouns but might come across as femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE
Summary: Really really self indulgent Chikage fluff idk I'm sorry.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Clarity

A light breeze caressed the tall grasses as he tugged you lightly towards a clear patch in the field, one hand entwined with yours and the other holding a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and fruits you had painstakingly prepared the night before. He chuckled lightly as you flinched and grabbed you floppy hat when it threatened to fly off your head, pulling you closer to wrap and arm around your waist and press his lips to the crown of your head through your hat. Flushing deeply and pressing against his chest only prompted him to hold you tighter, his chuckle reverberating against your hands. 

By the time the two of you reached the clearing you were fully red and he was laughing freely. Three years ago such a sound would never graced his lips — his mind filled with despair and revenge — but now, between Mankai and you, he was happy and he was free to be himself. To be mean, to be prickly, to be selfish but most of all to be kind and open up to those who love him. 

Gripping the basket tightly as he set the picnic mat down, you willed your heart to stop racing. It’s not like this was your first date, it was far from the 30th to be honest, but as the breeze tussled his soft green hair and a handsome smile graced his lips you felt yourself fall in love all over again. That smile quickly turned into a smirk upon noticing he was being watched, the darkness behind his calm eyes flashing for a quick second before he seemed to correct himself. Once again carefully taking the basket in one hand and your hand in another, the two of you settled on the mat and set about removing the contents. 

He smiled fondly as you handed him a plate of incredibly red sandwiches, bringing your hand to his lips after receiving the food with kind eyes and a silent thank you. You noticed he was being less verbal and more physical today, which wasn’t an issue for you, but for a man who was initially unreceptive to physical affection you worried he was pushing himself. Voicing your concern, he seemed shocked for a second before an easy smile fell on his features and words of affirmation left his lips. 

The rest of lunch was spent mostly in silence apart from small talk about the theatre, your work lately and the occasional “pass the apples”. Lunch then rolled into afternoon tea, him reaching into the side compartment of the basket and producing a block of chilli chocolate and a thermos with tea. You giggled upon finding out Hisoka had snuck some sugar into the tea for your sake as your boyfriend grimaced after taking a sip, only to retaliate by pressing a piece of chocolate against your lips until your took it into your mouth and began coughing from the stinging sensation. Laughing heartily as he poured you some tea he made a remark about your nonexistent spice tolerance, popping a piece in his own mouth without so much as breathing. 

The next hour was filled with mundane conversation as you drank the tea and he ate the chocolate, both of you at peace with each other. As the sun started to drop below the horizon you moved to begin packing up, only to feel a tap on your shoulder. Turning to face him you were presented with two closed fists, him claiming that because he was unable to do it with Sakuya today you had to take over. Leaning over, you tentatively tapped his right hand, his left leaning over to grasp your hand as his right opened to reveal not a coin but a simple band with an embedded gem. 

For someone as supposedly unromantic as him to go to these lengths, this was beyond enough for you, nodding and trying to hold in your tears. He smiled brightly as he slipped the ring onto your finger, god knows how he took the measurement, and wrapped you in his arms. You could feel the happiness radiating off of him, and deep down you knew he’d finally found his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> God this isn't even like the main fic I'm working on I wrote this in an hour I'm sorry for Chikage crimes on main please don't bully me I just like him a stupid amount


End file.
